


Any harder and you'll break him, you know

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Before Lio is set to be used as the core of Kray's plans, he has to test the Burnish Boss's resilience. He has to be able to handle everything- including Kray.Written as part of the Noncon Hotel White Day exchange! Please mind the tags!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	Any harder and you'll break him, you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima/gifts).



> This is my piece for the Noncon Hotel White Day fic and art exchange! My giftee was Miki/Ultima, who asked for some KrayLio noncon with stomach bulging and size difference. Please enjoy!

“Name: Lio Fotia. Age: unknown.”

 _Nngh..._ Lio’s head was pounding. He struggled to open his eyes against the bright green light that was busy swallowing him. 

“Height: 161 centimeters. Weight: 52 kilograms.”

A voice. A woman’s voice, one he didn’t recognize. She sounded everywhere but, squinting against the glare, he couldn’t see where she was speaking from. She spoke very matter-of-factly. Lio hated it. 

“No information on the subject exists prior to the Great World Blaze.” Subject?

“Look at his vitals. He’s awake.” Another voice, this one deep and male and instantly recognizable as Kray Foresight. Lio’s adrenaline surged and he was on his feet in an instant, taking stock of the room he was in. It looked nicer than the holding cell he’d spent the last few days in. It had a small cot and a toilet in the corner, and instead of bars, the front of the cell was skinned with plexiglass and looked out onto a massive control room. Bright screens silhouetted the figures of Kray and what Lio presumed was his assistant looking at various charts and graphs. 

“Foresight!!” Lio yelled and charged the glass. Or rather, he tried to. He took two steps before the chain attached to his ankles caught and he was face-planting into the steel floor. Kray’s barking laughter rang in his ears. He pulled himself up, seething. He needed to rage. Needed to burn.

“Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” Small alerts began to flicker on the screens in the control room. Kray was leaned over a microphone, his voice now directly filling the cell. “Do you really think we’d dump you in here without any precautions? Go ahead, _Burnish_ , see what happens if you light up.”

Lio spat at the glass and watched the alerts disappear. He was mad, sure, but not stupid. 

“Biar, leave us. This Burnish King and I have much to discuss.”

“Yes, sir.” His assistant, the woman called Biar, bowed deeply before disappearing through a side door. One by one, Kray shut the monitors down, until only the overhead lights remained to keep Lio from the darkness. He could feel his breath catch in his chest. The room was suddenly feeling much smaller, much more hostile than before. Every creak was amplified. The chains on his wrists and ankles hung heavier. The air crackled around him, threatening to spark up at any moment.

From somewhere behind him, the loud _whoosh_ of a door opening caused Lio to jump. He felt a slight tug on his chains. Then, a yank, and he was back on his stomach, being dragged backwards into the dark. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to get my hands on you?” hissed the voice in the shadows, accompanied by large hands that wrapped over his mouth and around his throat. 

Lio thrashed against the restraining limbs as they roved his body without hesitation. Fingers dug bruises into his limbs and slipped into his mouth and hair, pulling his skin taut and stirring his heart into panic. He felt himself heat up with each passing second. The need to flee. Need to fight. Need to _burn_.

“What do you think you’re doing?” growled a hot breath in Lio’s ear. Kray smelled like whiskey and laundry detergent. Lio gagged. The warning sirens began to sound again as he fought his way out of Kray’s grasp, but he pushed them aside in favor of the chorus of “ _Burn him, burn them all, burn this place down!_ ” that sang through his head. He squirmed away from the incessant hands, disgusted and desperate. Fuck the warnings, he wasn’t going to-

Suddenly, the voices stopped. The sirens stopped, too, and his mind stopped short. Everything cut to black as Lio’s cuffs lit up with electricity, and thousands of volts coursed through his body. He felt his breath get forced out of his body, his joints lock up, and the world around him vanish save for the excruciating pain.

When he came back to, dazed and singed at the tips, Kray’s hands were already on him again. He had torn off Lio’s shirt with relative ease and was working at getting his pants pulled over his hips. He tried to thrash away again, but it was no use. His muscles were jelly strapped to his bones; despite how badly he wanted to move, they simply would not respond. Somewhere behind him, Kray chuckled. He yanked the pants down and pressed a spit-slicked thumb into Lio’s ass. 

It still hurt. Thanks to some sick, twisted joke in the universe, Lio could still feel his hole protest against the intrusion. Yet he could barely muster a whimper of protest to the steel floor. Kray stretched him out hastily, fingers replacing the thumb and scissoring him open, and he balked. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes. Kray’s hands were already so big, so rough, Lio didn’t have it in him to think about what might come next. Instead he swallowed a sob as a third finger was shoved in alongside the other two. 

Kray’s hand pressed against Lio’s walls, making his stomach churn. His cock bobbed with every movement, somehow hard despite Lio’s pain. Time stretched into eternity. A fourth finger was added and Lio felt like he was going to split. But he still couldn’t move, couldn't tense up, couldn’t stop Kray’s assault as his hand fucked into him. All he could muster was a trail of “No, no, no, oh god, please, no...” as he felt a different kind of warmth pooling within him. There he was, the Burnish king too scared to even try to burn. 

Lio’s vision blurred as knuckles brushed his prostate. He moaned, then immediately bit it back. No, he didn’t want this. This shouldn’t turn him on, this was hell. The electricity must have crossed his nerves, he thought as his hips began to shake involuntarily. His dick bounced against the cold air and he keened, the friction and the temperature sending his mind spinning. He wanted this to stop, to let him go, but he needed to be touched too, touched places that would give him release. 

Kray stopped. He twisted his fingers and pulled them out of Lio’s ass with a wet pop, and every string of tension that was holding him up snapped at once. He fell limp into his chains, hiccuping sobs overtaking his small form. “Don’t think this isn’t over yet,” Kray chuckled, his hand encircling Lio’s throat above the collar. Suddenly, he was airborne, lifted by the chin to dangle over Kray’s lap. He struggled to grasp the arm that held him, sputtering and coughing as the larger man took delight in his panic. Lio didn’t notice how he was being lined up, was too busy trying to breathe to even register that Kray had shed his pants and underwear and was leisurely stroking his massive cock to the sounds of struggle. 

Then, he dropped him, and Lio swore he had been split in two. 

Air rushed into his lungs only to be lost to a sob as Kray buried his dick inside Lio’s ass. He ground the smaller boy into his lap by the hips until every inch was inside him. And oh, what a sight it was. Lio could only gape in shock as his stomach bulged outwards with each thrust. He was beyond pain, beyond pleasure, Lio’s mind was static as Kray fucked into him like a toy he knew he was too big for. Lio could only mewl helplessly as his insides were rearranged to make room for an inhumanly massive cock. 

Kray paused in his movements to watch Lio squirm around his massive girth. The chains around his ankles prevented him from spreading his legs further, which kept his ass so perfectly tight for him to ruin. He snaked a hand around to Lio’s soft, pale stomach, and pressed down where the head of his dick stretched through the small frame. “You’re so goddamn small,” Kray groaned in shaky bliss, “that I might just fuck right through you.” Lio gasped, thighs trembling. He was completely overwhelmed. Every twitch of Kray’s dick went straight to his sweet spot, and as he began to thrust into him again, Lio couldn’t tell if he was about to puke or cum. 

“Fuck...” Kray growled, the heel of his palm rubbing circles against the bulge in Lio’s gut. “I think I’m going to have to keep you around after all.” He yanked hard on the chain and Lio’s vision blurred. Kray’s thrusts were growing more erratic, hasty with a growing orgasm. He suddenly felt hotter too, as Lio’s insides suddenly burned with a tense heat. Was this how he died? Could the Promare put him back together after this? They’d all but abandoned Lio at this moment, cowering in his subconscious while his body was stretched to the seams. He’d never felt this full, this hot, this undone. If this was death, perhaps it wasn’t so bad. 

With a final slam, Kray released himself inside of Lio. He swore he could see Kray’s cock twitch when he did. Hot cum painted his insides and Lio finally collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings. His own dick was flushed red and leaking, and he awkwardly took it in a cuffed hand and began to stroke. “Pathetic,” Kray traced a finger up Lio’s spine, still half-hard inside the boy’s twitching asshole. “Was I not enough for you?” He grabbed hold of Lio’s hair and yanked him back towards him. 

With the last of his energy, Lio felt his whole body shake with orgasm. Then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to follow me on Twitter, @/gaybirdrights. You can find more information about supporting my writing there as well!


End file.
